L'amour sans limite
by QueenOfHelll
Summary: Oui on peut aimer quelqu'un avoir une vie avec personne, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peux plus tomber amoureux, peux importe la personne, peux importe le sexe. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, elle n'a pas de limite.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'amour sans limite

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow/Ichigo ….mes chouchous :3

 **Raiting :** M ….Pour le moment il n'y en a pas besoin de ce M, mais il viendra propulsé par du yaoi à fond, de lemon et tout et tout

 **Disclamer :** Tite Kubo à bien créer tous les personnages présent dans cette fiction.

 **Résumer :** Oui on peut aimer quelqu'un avoir une vie avec personne, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peux plus tomber amoureux, peux importe la personne, peux importe le sexe. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, elle n'a pas de limite. 

**Note :** Hey hey fan de yaoi, de Grimm/Ichi, ou tout simplement ceux qui se sont perdu et se sont retrouvé ici !  
J'écris ma première fiction ! J'ai toujours écrit que des One shots, donc c'est une grande première pour moi ! Et j'avoue que la façons d'écrire est totalement différentes.  
Donc dites moi si vous avez des conseils à me donner :)  
J'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres, mais je les publierais en fonction de mon avancement dans l'écriture des suivants pour éviter de faire de grande pause comme je sais les faire ! Minimum un chapitre par mois je trouve ça pas mal:)  
Bon je ne vous embête pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Quand un groupe de femmes se regroupe pour faire des soirées, comme des soirées livres, ou Tupperware, elles laissent toujours quelque chose derrière elles. Leurs hommes. Et oui ses messieurs se retrouvant seul pouvaient en profiter pour se retrouver entre eux pour une soirée pleine de testostérone. Pendant que les dames parlaient chiffons, eux étaient partis dans un bar voir un match de foot.  
Ce bar était le bar habituel de ces hommes, fauteuil rouge, assez ancien mais ça donnait son charme.  
Parmi ses hommes se trouvaient Renji, marié à Rukia, Byakuya qui lui était marié à Hisane, Ichigo Kurosaki qui était avec Inoue et Grimmjow qui était marié à Hallibel.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'on se voit de plus en plus souvent non.  
\- T'as raison Gin !  
\- Et c'pas finit, demain on est encore coincé avec Ichi, elles ont décidé de faire du shopping.  
\- Et ouais et nous on doit suivre...  
-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas ailleurs tous les deux ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on va faire, mais bon j'aime pas laisser ma femme avec ma carte bleue, je risque de pleurer. »

Ils étaient tous au bar avec une bière devant eux et le nez devant le match.  
Le bar empesté la cigarette, car oui malgré l'interdiction de fumer tout le monde le faisait. L'alcool coulait à flots et les cris d'homme contre les joueurs de foot fusaient de partout ! 

« -Grimmjow t'est pas obligé de me souffler ta fumée dans la gueule ! » 

Grimmjow rit et prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette pour la souffler sur le visage d'Ichigo qui faillit s'étouffer. C'est vraiment chiant de ne pas fumer alors que tout le monde fume. 

« -Mais tu le fais exprès ! J'aime pas la fumée tu le sais très bien ! Débile va !  
-Oh la rouquine tu vas redescendre d'un étage et me parler autrement où tu vas te manger mon poing !  
-Va te faire foutre ! » 

Ichigo sorti du bar énervé en claquant la porte. Il s'assit sur le trottoir sale devant le bar quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. 

« -Tu ne vas pas rester à te geler les couilles ici non.  
-Dégage Grimm...  
-Ohh le petit Ichi fait la tête, comme c'est touchant...  
-Mais va te faire foutre ! Et puis à qui la faute !  
-Rohh c'est bon ! Aller rentre, je fumerai plus à côté de toi.  
-Pas envie.  
-Bordel fait pas ta gonzesse on en a déjà assez à la maison »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du roux qui se leva un peu à contrecœur. 

« -Bah voilà quand tu veux ! » 

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar et se remirent devant l'écran leur verre à la main.  
La soirée fut de rire et d'alcool, mais on en entendait surtout un. L'énergumène aux cheveux bleus faisait entendre à des quartiers à la ronde. 

« -Bordel ! C'est une faute là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'arbitre !  
-Pas besoin de beugler comme ça Grimm...  
-Oh Ichi si t'as un problème tu peux sortir, encore hein !  
-Tu es vraiment le plus grand connard que je connaisse...  
-Je sais, j'aime bien ! Et en plus tu vas devoir me supporter demain toute la journée !  
-Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien Grimm !  
-Bon taisez-vous, on suit le match nous ! »

La fin de la soirée approche et ils devaient aller chercher leurs femmes.  
Tout le monde avait déjà réglé et était à leur voiture, sauf Ichigo qui cherchait dans ses poches son porte-monnaie paniqué avec Grimmjow qui l'attendait impatient

« -Bordel !  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore...  
-Je retrouve plus mes tunes !  
-T'as encore dû les oublier chez toi.  
-Ouais peut être... »

Ichigo regarda alors sa note de la soirée.  
« -T'inquiète rouquine, je paye pour toi.  
-Merci Grimm, je te revaudrai ça ! »

Ils retournèrent à leurs voitures et prirent leurs femmes pour rentrer.  
Une fois chez eux, Ichigo se mit devant la télévision avec Inoue à ses côtés. Tout se passait bien quand une pub pour bébé passa à la télé. Et là commença une dispute. Et ils se disputaient sur ça depuis des jours.

« -Tu commences à m'énerver Ichigo ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas !  
-Tout simplement parce que c'est trop tôt, ça fait à peine 1 an que nous sommes ensemble, donc je ne veux pas d'enfant pour le moment !  
\- Et tu ne penses pas à moi ! J'en veux un d'enfant ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'un égoïste, déprimé ! »

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre en claquant.

« -Et dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard !  
-Oui c'est bon Inoue, ils peuvent nous attendre...  
-Dépêche sinon je prends ta carte bleue et j'y vais !  
-J'arrive ! »

Ichigo se dépêcha d'aller se doucher avant que sa femme ne décide de partir sans lui.  
Elle l'énervait vraiment ces temps si, toujours à crier et se faire remarquer partout où elle allait, et en plus elle lui reprochait de ne pas être de bonnes humeurs, mais elle, elle l'était trop de bonne humeur. Il finit de se coiffer, et n'oublia pas de prendre son porte-monnaie avant d'aller à la voiture suivit d'Orihime toujours énervée.  
Le trajet était lourd et pesant, seul le bruit du moteur se faisait entendre.  
Enfin ils virent le centre commercial. Ils descendirent pour rejoindre Hallibel et Grimmjow.  
Eux deux étaient l'exemple même du couple, toujours fou amoureux, des mots doux, des bisous. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait avec Inoue. 

« -En retard...  
-Je sais Grimmjow mais Ichigo m'a pris la tête et on a pris un peu de retard. » 

Ichigo se retint de parler sinon il allait exploser.

« -Bon je te laisse mon gros chat bleu, fait pas de bêtise pendant que je ne suis pas là.  
-C'est surtout à moi de te dire ça » 

De nouveau ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement ce qui fit rager Inoue qui se tourna vers son amoureux. 

« -Passe une bonne journée mon cœur.  
-Oui oui toi aussi »

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement. Les hommes sortirent leur carte bleus et les donnèrent à contre cœur à leur dame qui partit bras dessus bras dessous faire des emplettes.

« -Rahh J'aime pas laisser ma carte à Hallibel, je sais que j'aurai le droit à une belle surprise !  
\- Moi non plus...  
-Et bah alors qu'est-ce que tu'as. Tu n'as pas l'aire dans ton assiette.  
-On s'est encore pris la tête avec Inoue.  
-Aller vient on va faire un tour dans le magasin tu vas tout me dire ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le grand magasin, et passèrent de rayon en rayon pendant qu'Ichigo raconta sa dispute.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent aux produits de beauté et autres pour regarder les crèmes.

« -Bah Ichi, ce qu'il te faut c'est faire quelque chose pour éviter qu'elle ait se manque d'enfant !  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Viens là ! »

Il attrapa le bras du roux et l'emmena à son rayon les préservatifs.

« -Tu devrais pimenter les trucs au lit, tenter de nouvelle chose, je sais pas moi, prend des menottes différentes lubrifiantes, des jouets.  
-Grimmjow on est dans un magasin ! Ne parle pas si fort ! »

Grimmjow était déjà le nez dans les boîtes de préservatif et en prend un paquet.

« -Tien ceux-là se voient la nuit ! C'est cool et drôle !  
-Grimmjow désoler mais tu m'as pris des grandes tailles et je ne suis pas toi.  
\- Oh désoler, je pas l'habitude des petites choses.  
-Merci sympathique... »

Le bleuté pris une boîte à taille normale, il continua avec plein de différents lubrifiants, des chauffant, des sensations décuplé, beaucoup de nouveautés pour le roux qui était mort de rire à chaque fois que Grimmjow en prenait un et en faisait la pub.

« -Désoler Grimmjow mais là tu peux alimenter une maison close là.  
-Bah comme ça t'as ta réserve !  
-Là c'est sûr ! »

Ils allèrent à la caisse, heureux de leurs achats.

« Heureusement que j'ai pris du liquide avant de laisser ma carte à Hallibel  
-Moi j'ai totalement oublié »

La caissière les regardait avec de grands yeux, pour jouer le jeu Grimmjow pris par la taille le roux. 

« -Et bah bébé, on va pouvoir en passer des nuits de folie, et même des journées, partout dans l'appart... »

Il embrassa Ichigo sur la joue qui rit de sa bêtise.

« -Oh oui j'ai hâte que tu me prennes mon chat ! »

Heureux de leur bêtise ils prirent tous les achats et allèrent gaiement vers un bar, ils l'avaient bien mérité. 

Devant un whisky pour le bleu et un Monaco pour le roux les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement. 

« -Encore avec ton alcool de gonzesse, haha  
-C'est super bon, toi ton truc s'est dégueulasse !  
-Bah c'est une boisson virile, par pour toi tu ne comprendrais pas...  
-Dit que je suis une tapette aussi !  
-Ha c'est toi qui l'as dit ! »

Ils rirent une heure comme ça quand leurs femmes les retrouvent les mains plein de sac sûrement remplis de divers vêtements et accessoires. 

« -C'est bon Hallibel tu as fait cramer ma carte bleue.  
\- Oui ! Et je t'en remercie mon homme. » 

Elle prit son gros chat bleu dans les bras et l'embrassa.  
Inoue se tourna vers Ichigo les yeux désolés. 

« -Écoute Ichi...j'en ai parlé avec Hallibel et je voulais te dire que je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça...tu as raison c'est encore trop tôt pour parler d'enfants et donc tu veux bien m'excuser ? » 

Ichigo surpris par l'initiative de sa petite amie écarquilla les yeux et souris. 

« -Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! Je n'aurai pas pus te faire la tête longtemps tu le sais très bien.  
-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! » 

Elle se jeta sur son homme et l'embrassa. 

« -Bah voilà tout est bien qui finit bien !  
-D'ailleurs Grimmjow, il y a quoi dans ce sac.  
-Oh un cadeau que j'ai payé à Ichi. »

Ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée au restaurant. Et après ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ichigo épuiser s'allongea sur le lit pendant qu'Inoue prenne sa douche.  
Il regarda le sac rempli de préservatif, d'anneau vibrant et lubrifiant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Grimmjow était vraiment son meilleur ami, il était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et pour lui faire penser à autre chose.  
Il se leva et mit le sac dans sa table de nuit, me revint prendre quand même les préservatifs phosphorescents. Autant essayer si était là.  
Inoue revint de sa douche et s'allongea sur le lit.  
Ichigo, les yeux charmeurs s'avança vers elle lui caressant les jambes. 

« -Bébé, pour oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ça ne te dirait pas de ...»  
Elle le regarda, puis se retourna dans le lit opposé à son homme. 

« -Je suis fatiguée...un autre jour. »

Déçu, Ichigo alla de son coté du lit et remit la boîte de préservatif dans la table de nuit.  
Il s'allongea et s'endormit tranquillement  
Plusieurs jours passaient, Grimmjow était dans sa salle de sports chez lui, et honnêtement, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il courait donc sur un tapis quand il entendit un message provenant de son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? -Ichi »

« rien, je cours, je sais pas quoi faire d'autre... »

« Moi non plus, ça te dit d'aller boire un café ? -Ichi »

« Ok je me douche et j'arrive, dans 45 min au café habituel »

Grimmjow était content que le roux lui envoie un message.  
Il éteignit le tapis et prit ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche.  
Une fois fait et habillé il s'apprêta à sortir quand Hallibel lui coupa la route.

« -Où vas-tu ?  
-Avec Ichi je reviens plus tard.  
-Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ! Tu pourrais penser à moi un peu non.  
-J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec mon meilleur pote non.  
-Oui, mais là j'aimerais t'avoir pour moi c'est tout.  
-Ouais bah non, là il m'attend !  
-Grimmjow, je t'ai demandé de rester !  
-Bah moi je te dis que j'y vais ! » 

Il contourna Hallibel et sortis.  
Il retrouva Ichigo au bar habituel à la place habituel.  
En passant il commanda deux cafés au bar puis les emmenait à la table. 

« -Alors rouquine tu es en avance !  
-Ouais je m'ennuyais alors autant m'ennuyer à t'attendre. » 

Le bleuté s'assit et commença à siroter son café doucement, mais Ichigo vit bien que ça n'aille pas. 

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as Grimm ?  
-Oh rien, je me suis engueulé avec ma gonzesse...  
-Et bah dit donc c'est rare ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Elle dit que je passe trop de temps avec toi, pas assez avec elle...  
-Ah.  
-Mais je m'en fous, je préfère venir avec toi, elle est tout ce qu'elle sait dire, c'est Grimmjow achète-moi ça ! ».  
-Mais bon vous connaissant, ce soir c'est réglé.  
-En parlant de soir, alors les nouveaux petits jouer, bien.  
-Je pourrais te le dire quand madame acceptera que je l'approche, 2 mois que je peux rien faire.  
-2 mois ! Mais tu fais comment pour tenir ?  
-Pas vraiment le choix... Et puis elle veut avoir un gosse, mais si elle fait ça tout le temps comment veux-tu que j'aie envie moi aussi  
-Haaa le dilemme des femmes. Entre hommes on est mieux ne pas compliqué et pas prise de tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont faites pour nous chercher des noises  
-Ouais à qui le dis-tu... »

Grimmjow rit et ils parlèrent de leur petit problème un petit moment.  
Quand ils partirent Grimmjow décida de raccompagner Ichigo qui était venu à pied.  
Le chemin du retour était calme, quand Ichigo coupa ce silence.

« -Tien j'ai revu Nell y a pas si longtemps...  
-Tu es sérieux, Nell, ta Nell.  
\- Non, mon ex Nell, et oui on s'est croisé et on s'est reparlé.  
-Attends, tu as parlé avec la Nell qui t'a détruit, qui t'as poussé à bout et qui même après votre rupture te pourrissais l'existence ?  
-Oui, mais c'est du passé...  
-Ah non, je ne veux pas que tu la revoies elle !  
-Oh mais je fais ce que je veux quand même !  
-Non, pas quand c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé à moitié à crever sur le trottoir, qui t'ait ramassé à la petite cuillère, qui t'ait redonné le sourire et qui t'ai tout donné pour t'éloigner de cette pute ! Alors non tu fais pas ce que tu veux.  
-Mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis ont à tous changés...  
-Non pas elle, cette fille est un poison et plus que fait chier elle est dangereuse bordel, c'est la mafia cette gonzesse ! »

Pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Ichigo et Grimmjow s'arrêta devant.

« -Ichi ne revoit pas cette fille compris.  
-Je fais ce que je veux Grimmjow ! » 

Ichigo sortis et claqua la porte de la voiture pour entrer dans l'immeuble.  
Quand Ichigo était comme ça, ça rendait fou de rage le bleuté, il aurait aimé le claquer à ce moment mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça à lui, son meilleur ami. 

« -Bah va te faire foutre Ichi, si tu te fais défoncer viens pas pleurer ! » 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** L'amour sans limite

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow/Ichigo ….

 **Raiting :** M ….Pour le moment il n'y en a pas besoin de ce M, mais il viendra propulsé par du yaoi à fond, de lemon et tout et tout

 **Disclamer :** Tite Kubo à bien créer tous les personnages présent dans cette fiction.

 **Résumer :** Oui on peut aimer quelqu'un avoir une vie avec personne, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peux plus tomber amoureux, peux importe la personne, peux importe le sexe. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, elle n'a pas de limite.

 **Note :** Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde. Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive à écrire:)  
Bon même si je bloque sur mon chapitre 8 mais bon je vais trouver ! J'espère que celui si vous plaira toujours autant. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, et de ce qui vous plais ou non !  
Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent mais ne laisse pas de reviews ^^  
Bon bon bon je vous laisse lire la suite :)

Ichigo une fois chez lui, s'assit sur le canapé. Inoue n'était pas là, sûrement avec Halibel. Il ne se sentait pas bien, mais vraiment pas bien. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Grimmjow, même si c'était rare, très rare, il n'aimait pas ça.  
Mais bon c'était fait et ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire le premier pas pour la réconciliation, ça non.  
Il s'allongea dans son canapé pour se reposer un peu. Il s'endormit un peu mais fit réveiller par un poids qui était tombé sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta puis essaya de se relever mais il fut retenu par la poitrine plus qu'imposante de sa petite amie

«- Inoue...tu m'étouffes.

\- oh pardon... »

Elle se poussa et se mit à côté du canapé pendant qu'Ichigo se releva, la bouche pâteuse et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mon chéri.

\- ha et c'est quoi?  
\- Avec Hallibel, on a préparé...un week-end en camping !  
-Quoi?  
-Oui on part demain après-midi et on rentre dimanche soir. Ça va être super, un week-end totalement perdu en forêt, avec juste la nature et nous! Je vais préparer les valises! »

Heureuse elle courra vers la chambre Ichigo lui vit bien qu'il n'aitpas son mot à dire. Il se rallongea dans le canapé en soupirant.  
Il venait de s'engueuler avec Grimmjow, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui à devoir lui parler, ça aller encore repartir en dispute. Mais bon il n'avait pas le choix. Il alla retrouver sa chérie à faire sa valise sinon douée comme elle est, elle allait oublier la moitié des choses.

De son côté Grimmjow était retourné à sa salle de sport se défouler. Ichigo l'avait mis en rogne mais vraiment. Lui qui était d'un naturel impulsif ça lui permettait de se canaliser.  
En plus de sa dispute il avait appris qu'il allait camper avec Inoue et Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas pour le moment.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette fille et encore moins qu'Ichigo la voit. Ça lui ferait du mal de revoir son meilleur ami aussi bas qu'il l'avait trouvé cette fois-là. Non il ne supporteraitpas de le revoir comme ça.  
Il descendit de son tapis de course pour aller se détendre sur le canapé pendant que sa femme fit les valises.

La journée passa vite, trop vite au goût de nos deux meilleurs amis.  
Le voilà déjà dans la voiture direction la forêt. Les filles étaientheureuses et chantaient durant toute la route, mais du côté des hommes tout était silencieux. Aucun des deux ne parla durant les 3 heures de route. Arrivé à bon port, les femmes descendrent de la voiture et prirent une grande respiration. 

« Ahh, l'aire de la nature, rien de mieux que ça...  
-C'est bien vrai Hali. Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour.  
-Je te suis! Grimmjow et Ichigo commencez à ranger on revient » 

Elles partirent visiter la forêt laissant les hommes plantés là. Ilscommencèrent donc à sortir les tentes pour les installer.  
Le terrain était parfait pour du camping, sol plat, et pas de grosse racine qui démonte le dos la nuit.  
Ils commencèrent donc à monter les tentes, mais sans se parler c'était assez compliquer donc Grimmjow

« Tu peux me passer le bâton A ste plaît.. »

Sans un mot Ichigo donna à Grimmjow ce qu'il voulait et repartis à ses occupations. Plusieurs fois Grimmjow essaye d'engager la conversation, il lui demanda plusieurs services, essaya de la taquiner mais Ichigo ne répondait jamais. Ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier et têtu celui-là quand il s'y mettait.  
Les tentes une fois montées les filles revinrent au campement. 

« Il n'y a vraiment personne aux alentours  
\- Et le sanitaire alors? »

Enfin on entendit le son de la voix du roux. 

« Il y a des toilettes un peu plus loin, et apparemment pour se laver il y a la rivière plus loin.  
-Quand vous parliez de rustique et de revenir aux sources, vous vous foutiez pas de notre gueule... »

Les filles un peu énervées par le comportement des mecs décidèrent d'aller ranger leur tente.  
Les gars quant à eux finissent de mettre en place le camp.  
Ils mirent en place un tas de bois qui servira de feu de camp avec des coussins tout autour, dans un endroit sans arbres pour pouvoir pleinement observer la voie lactée qui devait être magnifique dans une seule lumière pour leur polluer la vue. Ils rangèrent ensuite tout le reste, et bien sur sans un mot, non pas que le bleuté n'avait pas envie, non mais Ichigo ne sembler pas enclin à la discussion. Ce qui commença fortement à énerver Grimmjow.  
Pleins de saleté et de sueur, ils décidèrent d'aller se rincer à la rivière à coté du campement.  
Seulement vêtus d'un boxer ils entrèrent dans l'eau assez froide de la rivière. Essayant de paraître virile Grimmjow retint un petit cri aigu. Il commença à se mouiller la nuque puis le torse puis se mouilla entièrement.

Il releva la tête et vit Ichigo qui peiné à rentrer dans l'eau, lui qui le savait frileux il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il allait se baigner ici.  
En le regardant plus attentivement il vit qu'Ichigo avait changé depuis quelque temps. Il inclina la tête et s'avança vers le jeune. 

« Tu as pris du muscle dit donc tu fais de la muscu maintenant? »

Surpris, Ichigo, qui avait la tête en bas pour mouiller ses cheveux, la releva rapidement pour se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Euh...non... »

Grimmjow en avait plus qu'assez, juste ses brides de mots. C'était bon, ils n'étaient plus des gosses, ou enfin presque décider à faire parler où tout du moins faire sortir des mots de la bouche du roux s'avança vers lui les mains tendus.  
Ichigo ne comprenant pas ce que le bleuté allait faire recula d'un pas.

« Je te dis que tu es plus musclé, regarde l'ya plus de muscle quand même! »

En disant ses mots il fit la chose qu'Ichigo détesté par-dessus tout. Des chatouilles. Lui qui était si sensible ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de bouger partout lorsqu'on lui en faisait. C'est pourquoi Grimmjow avait décidé de lui en faire, pour l'embêter.  
Le bleuté se jeta sur lui tel un gosse et commença à le chatouiller de partout. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de gueuler à la fois. 

« Bordel Grimm...lâche- moi...! »

Bien sur, le bleuté n'en fit rien et continua de plus belle. QuandIchigo essaya de se dégager de toutes ses forces il glissa sur une pierre avec de la mousse, et pour se retenir il se retient à son meilleur ami, si bien qu'ils finirent tous les deux à l'eau.  
Grimmjow ressortait la tête de l'eau, sa tignasse turquoise devant les yeux, le rendant plus qu'idiot.

« Nan mais tu es sérieux! Elle est gelée! »

Ichigo essaya de se redresser mais retomba aussitôt. 

« À qui la faute! C'est toi qui nous as faits tombé je te signale! »

Le bleuté se redressa et aida son ami à se relever à son tour et cette fois sans tomber.  
Ils retournèrent au camp et en arrivant virent les femmes les regarder exploser de rire. Ils allèrent chercher dans leurs affaires, de quoi se sécher et de quoi faire du feu. 

« Au lieu de glousser comme des dindes, vous pouvez pas aller chercher de quoi manger non .  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être aimable Grimmjow!  
-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes hein . »

Ce ton sarcastique avait donc d'énerver Hallibel qui alla chercher la nourriture avec Inoue.  
Les deux hommes allumèrent un feu, non sans peine, et s'assener sur les oreillers essayant de se réchauffer.  
Les femmes revinrent et mirent le repas à chauffer. Entre elles, elles parlèrent chiffons et chaussure, enfin discutait de fille quoi. Et ils finirent de manger alors que la nuit vient. Les étoiles firent leur apparition, aucun nuage ne les cacher pour le plus grand bonheur des campeurs qui avait décidé de rester un peu tard pour contempler ce spectacle que l'on ne peut pas voir en ville. Ils prirent des couvertures et s'allongèrent à la belle étoile. Les voire devant les étoiles, c'est comme voire des Parisiens devant des vaches, totalement béat.

Quand il fut assez tard Les Filles décidérent d'aller se coucher, et ça permettra au garçon de se réconcilier. Inoue se redressa etprit la couverture qui servait à la couvrir elle et Ichigo, elle embrassa son homme et suivit d'Hallibel allèrent se coucher.  
Grimmjow se redressa et vit Ichigo plier sur lui-même greloter, car oui les nuits en forêt étaient assez fraiches.  
Exaspérer il se leva et se plaça à côté de lui, en le couvrant de sa couverture.

« Merci... »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, puis Ichigo brisa enfin la glace. 

« Grimmjow...je voulais m'exuser...pour aujourd'hui, pour hier... »

Grimmjow surpris par les soudaines excuse du roux souris et vint passer son bras derrière les épaules du plus jeune.

« T'inquiète Ichi, et puis j'y suis pour quelque chose aussi.  
-Je sais que parler de ce sujet c'est sensible pour toi et je n'aurais pas du, je comprends que ça a été aussi dur pour toi que pour moi cette épreuve et j'en suis encore désolé et je te promets que je ne la révérais plus sans t'en parler avant ou que tu sois avec moi  
-Pas besoin de t'excuser c'est le passé, mais ouais la revoit plus,je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te face du mal, ça me ferait mal autant qu'à toi... Donc on repart comme avant ok?  
-Ok! »

Ils se stérèrent la main en signe d'accord. Et ils repartirent la tête dans les étoiles allongé de nouveau.

« Je crois que c'est la grande ourse ça non?  
-Non Gim, las bas c'est là grande Ourse, ça c'est juste des étoiles...  
-Pas de ma faute elle se ressemble toute ces foutues étoiles!  
-Cris pas comme ça tu vas réveiller les filles. »

Gimmjow regarda les tentes et se mit à chuchoter.

« Ouais je n'ai pas envie de crever maintenant. »

Ils rirent tous les deux tous devient plus calme. Ils entendirent les chouettes chantées, toute la forêt était animée la nuit. C'était mieux que les voitures qui rouler et les klaxons qui sonnait de la ville.  
Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de ce calme. Mais avec tout se calme qui les berçait, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête d'Ichigo sur l'épaule de Grimmjow.

Ichigo se réveilla à cause de bruit, en trouva les yeux doucement et vit qu'il se trouvait complètement sous la couverture, la tête posé sur le torse de Grimmjow qui avait passé sa main derrière son dos l'empêchant de bouger.

Grimmjow, lui aussi sous la couverture, dormait encore, mais plus très profondément, on voyait ses paupières bougées doucement. Ses cheveux en bataille et quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Doucement lui aussi ouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux ambrés qui le fixé, un sourire doux s'affichèrent sur son visage, un sourire qu'il était rare de voir, lui qui avait toujours un sourire de sadique sur ce visage. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose la couverture fut soulevé violemment, les éblouissant de la lumière du jour, les deux hommes mirent leurs mains sur leurs yeux pour enlever cette lumière qui leur aggréssé la rétine.

« Alors les gas, on fait un remake de " The Brokeback Mountain" ou quoi? »

Grimmjow se redressa ainsi qu'Ichigo, et ouvrit les yeux et vit Renji qui les regardait.  
C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'il les avait invité aujourd'hui car il avait peur de s'ennuyer avec Ichigo qui lui faisait la gueule et tout. 

« P'tin connard ça va pas de faire ça! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? » 

Il se leva d'un coup et avança vers le rouge énervé, oui il ne faut pas surprendre un fauve qui se réveille à peine sous peine de graves retours. 

« Grimmjow couché...tu vas pas le tuer quand même...  
-Oh ta gueule Ichi, faut pas me chercher ce matin... »

Grimmjow irrité partis vers la rivière faire sa toilette. Ichigo se leva et le suivit en passant devant le rouge qui n'avait pas dit mot. 

« Bravo tu l'as énervé... »

Il le rejoignit dans l'eau, cette eau avait l'air plus froide que la veille. Il avança doucement jusqu'au bleuté. 

« Grimmjow ça sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils, iln'a rien fait de mal Ren.  
-Ouais bah j'aime pas qu'ont me réveiller comme ça!  
-T'était déjà réveillé...  
-Ouais bah dans ma tête je dormais encore! »

Ichigo, voulant se venger de la veille il entoura ses bras autour de son ami essayant de lui faire des chatouilles, mais bon Grimmjown'était pas chatouilleux mais alors pas du tout.

« T'essais de me faire de l'effet ou quoi? »

Ichigo retira ses mains rapidement et recula mais glissa sur une pierre et tomba dans l'eau. 

« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué Ichi. »

Sous un rire Grimmjow remonta jusqu'au campement. Ichigo trempé jusqu'au os remonta aussi. 

« Bah mon chéri tu as plongé?  
-Ouais on va dire ça...  
-Bon dépêches-toi de te changer et de manger un truc on va faire de l'acro branche.  
\- Ok ok, et comment vous êtes préparé les filles, vous êtes niquece matin!  
-Eh bien on va dire qu'on a notre petit jardin secret  
-Ouais c'est ça, vous avez juste une douche pas loin et vous nous l'aviez pas dit...  
-Ça vous fait les pieds. Aller dépêches-toi on t'attend. »

Il alla se sécher et s'habiller. Les deux hommes n'aimer pas ne pas avoir de douche, il avait l'impression de puer la sueur. Ou cen'était pas qu'une impression.  
Il prit un petit déjeuner rapide avec Grimmjow qui avait regagné en bonne humeur. Mais là c'était Ichigo qui n'était pas bien. 

« Bah Ichi ça va pas . Tu es blanc.  
-Bah tu sais bien que j'ai le vertige... et là on va monter dans des arbres...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer »

Grimmjow rangea les affaires qui trainait et parti devant. Ichigoquant à lui souffla un peu avant de se lever et d'avancer. Il ne sesentait vraiment pas bien. Il suivit le groupe pendant un peu plus d'une heure de marche. Il restait en arrière et malgré les bonnes paroles de ses amis et de sa copine rien n'y fait, il avait vraiment peur.  
Quand ils arrivèrent las bas c'est à ce moment que le coeur d'Ichigo fit un bon, quand il vit la hauteur des cordages et passerelle entre les arbres.  
Un professionnel vint leur expliquer les règles de sécurité, l'activité dans son ensemble. Puis viens le moment d'être harnaché et d'aller vers le premier arbre. Tout le monde passa mais Ichigo bloqué il avait peur, il avait vraiment envie de les attendre en bas où il serait en toute sécurité. Mais Grimmjow passa derrière lui pour l'encourager. 

« Aller vas-y, je suis derrière, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je suis là je te le promets »

Le roux se retourna et vit le sourire avenant de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il regarda en face de lui, droit devant et fit un premier pas puis un autre. Ça y était il y était arrivé. Il avança doucement à travers les chemins. Quand il commençait à paniquer il avait juste à se retourner pour se trouver supporté et soutenue par quelqu'un. Devant, assez loin devant d'ailleurs, les femmes avec les autres hommes avaient bien avancé et rigolaient bien. Le roux se sentit fautif d'empêcher le bleuterd'être avec les autres, mais lui ça n'avait pas l'aire de l'embêter.  
Quand un pont de singe arriva Ichigo s'arrêta.

« Nan Grimm, ça je peux pas...  
-Ne regarde pas en bas Ichi et vas-y!  
-Nan je peux pas! »

Grimmjow soupira et passa devant Ichigo qui se disait qu'il allait le laisser là et aller rejoindre les autres. Mais non, en arrêtant de fixer le sol et en regardant devant lui, il vit le bleuter la main tendue vers lui. 

« Aller vient Ichi, je vais te le faire traverser ce maudit pont! »

Ichigo souris et attapa cette main tendue puis un pas après l'autre il avança, serrant la main dans la sienne aussi fort qu'ilput, il avait vraiment peur. En sortant de ce pont il eut un souffle de soulagement et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernierobstable, la trioléine. Tout le monde avait déjà traversé et était sortis de l'attraction. il ne reste qu'eux deux.  
Quand Ichigo vit le vide il crut qu'il allait mourir. Grimmjow lâchala main du roux et l'attrapa par les épaules. 

« Bon Ichi, je vais traverser, je serai juste en bas ok?  
-Oui oui, vas-y-t'inquiète pas. »

Grimmjow se retourna accrocha son mousqueton et se jeta dans le vide dans un cri de joie qui fit rire le plus jeune. Le bleuté arriva sur la passerelle opposé et vint le tour du roux. Il attacha son mousqueton aux la cordes. Il ferma les yeux pour se lancer, mais avant de sauter dans le vide il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sol qui pour lieu avait l'air d'être à 100 mètres, il recula vite et tomba sur la plateforme. 

« Ichi ça va? » 

Ichigo se relava tremblant et s'accrocha à sa corde aussi fort qu'ilput. 

« Oui ça va, ça va. Mais je pense que je vais faire demi-tour, c'est trop pour moi en fait  
-Aller Ichi, tu as faits tout le parcours, tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant.  
-Mais je peux pas Grimm je ne peux pas!  
-Écoute-moi, ferment les yeux...  
-Grimm je ne peux p...  
-Ferme les yeux je te dis! »

Ichigo souffla et ferma ses yeux.

« Grimmjow j'ai peur...  
-Et gars, tu me fais confiance hein?  
-...bien sur que je te fais confiance.  
-Alors tienne la corde de ton baudrier et avance vers le vide doucement. »

Doucement, tout doucement, Ichigo avança jusqu'à que le bout de son pied atteigne le bord. 

« Toujours les yeux fermés, attrapent le truc en haut de la corde »

Il leva les mains et attrapa le support pour les mains qu'il sera aussi fort qu'il put.

« Maintenant à 3 tu vas sauter dans le vide, je suis de l'autre côtéje te rattraperai, ok .  
-Oui...je crois oui... »

Ichigo souffla un coup et attendit le compte à rebours. 

« Aller Ichi...1...2...3 »

Et Ichigo se lança dans le vide dans un petit cri aigu. Il sentait le vent dans la figure mais préféra garder les yeux fermés. La chute fut rapide, à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le vide qu'il percuta quelque chose de dur qui recula à sa réception. Deux bras l'enveloppèrent et il ouvrit les yeux. En levant la tête il vit Grimmjow tout sourire. 

« Bah voilà, tu as fini le parcours, et tu as sauté dans le vide.  
-...ouais... Je l'ai fait ! Merci Grimm sans toi je serais resté à terre je pense.  
-T'inquiète tu sais bien que ferrait tout pour mon meilleur pote... »

Ils furent interrompus par Inoue qui vint les voir un peu impatiente. Les deux amis se séparèrent et soupirèrent d'exaspération devant la bonne humeur de celle-ci.

« Bon vous venez, 15 minutes qu'on vous attend!  
-Ouais c'est bon on arrive lâche nous un peu! »

Ichigo rit devant la grande gueule de Grimmjow qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Inoue qui retourna vers les autres en rallant tout seul suivit des deux hommes.  
Arrivés avec tout le monde les amis des garçons viennent vers eux. 

« Et Ichi t'a fait de l'accrobranche! On pensait que tu allais abandonner! On a tous perdu notre pari.  
-Bah ouais Ichi c'pas une poule mouillée qu'est-ce que vous croyez!  
-Ouais bah heureusement que Grimm était là, vous auriez gagné sinon, et ça, ça m'aurait fait chier. »

Les amis partirent tous manger au restaurant dans une bonne humeur. Il y avait toujours les deux clans, les femmes et les hommes. C'était toujours comme ça. Après un repas ils reprirent la route jusqu'au campement pour tout rangé, maintenant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Bien sûr les femmes étaient parties se promener, et les hommes eux rangeaient. Mais bon sans les femmes il pouvait plus s'amuser bien sûr. Les tentes furent pliées dans la bonne humeur et dans les bêtises des hommes.

« Bon on a presque fini plus qu'à mettre les valises de ces dames dans les coffres. »

Les hommes costauds chargèrent les valises dans les voitures, sauf Ichigo qui ne pouvait pas porter la valise de sa chère et tendre.

« Quelqu'un viens me sauver ! » 

Grimmjow se retourna pour aller l'aider tout en se moquant royalement de lui. 

« Haha Ichi faut que tu continus la musses...la vache elle a misdes enclumes lases dedans!  
-Ha je t'avais dit! »

Ils portèrent chacun de leur côté la valise en direction de la voiture du roux. Une fois n'est pas coutume dans la journée,Ichigo se prit les pieds dans une racine et trébucha poussant la valise en avant ce qui fit tomber Grimmjow qui se la prit dans la tête quand celle-ci finit sa course par terre ouverte.  
Ichigo quant à lui essaya de se rattraper mais finit sa course surGrimmjow, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé par la peur et vit que sa bouche était sur celle de Grimmjow qui le regardait l'œil grand ouvert. Les secondes défilèrent pendant que les deux ne bougent pas quand Inoue arriva en beuglant. 

« Nan mais ma valise! Qui l'a fait tomber! »

Ichigo se releva et tendit la main au bleuté. Il remarqua que celui-ci saigné du front, il se retourna vers Inoue sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire tuer. 

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber  
-Non mais ça va pas, tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention! Tu sais combien ça coûte ces fringues? Tu es vraiment un incapable! »

Ichigo pré-fera se taire, de toute façon elle aurait toujours raison. Mais s'en était trop pour Grimmjow qui se met devant son meilleur ami. 

« Wowo, tu vas te calmer tout de suite ma petite dame! Déjà il aété gentil de vouloir te ranger ton bordel et en plus limite tu l'insultes! Tu sais que quand tu t'y mets tu es vraiment une cona... »

Il fut interrompu dans son charmant monologue par Ichigo qui lui attrapa le bras. 

« C'est bon Grimm, viens-je vais te nettoyer ta blessure.  
-Non je n'ai pas fini avec elle !  
-Grimm vient je te dis. »

Il lui tira sur le bras l'emmenant dans sa voiture pour prendre la trousse de secours. Ichigo assit le bleuter sur le siège avant passagé pour le soigner. Pendant qu'Inoue né sut quoi dire et alla ranger sa valise étaler sur le sol terreux

« Ichi c'est bon je n'ai rien, et l'autre j'en ai pas fini avec elle.  
-C'est bon Grimm, je crois qu'elle a compris...et merci d'avoir pris ma défense.  
-Bah heureusement que je la prends, ne toi tu fais rien comme d'habitude.  
\- Je peux rien dire avec elle, elle a toujours le dernier mot...  
-Peut-être mais j'aime par quand tu te fais marché dessus... Aie ça fait mal !  
-Roo fait pas ta chochotte ! C'est juste du désinfectant !  
-C'pas toi qui t'est pris deux tonnes sur toi !  
-Merci !  
-Nan par toi, la valise ! 'Fin tu pèses ton poids aussi... AIE ! Appuis par  
-C'était fait exprès.  
-Méchant !  
-Moi ? Non jamais. »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Grimmjow qui pouvait redonner le sourire au roux. Ichigo ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui, pas grand chose en tout cas. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, et il leserait toujours. Et il sacrifia tout pour le bleuté et l'autre ferait de même. 

« Sérieusement Grimm, merci  
-Quoi ?  
-Bah pour tout, depuis toujours ! Et moi j'ai l'impression de ne rien te rendre comparer à tout ce que tu m'as donné. »

Grimmjow se leva en soupirant et pris dans ses bras le roux qui surprit du geste ne bougea pas. Puis enfin mis ses bras autour du bleuté

« T 'sais, si tu es blessé peu importent par qui, j'en serai touché presque tout autant alors tu n'as pas à me remercier tu ferais la même chose je suis sur.  
-Bien sur que je donnerai tout pour toi... »

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, s'enlaçant quand une tête aux cheveux rouges vint s'immiscer entre les deux. 

« Bon les tourtereaux on vous attend ou on part sans vous . »

Les deux amis se séparèrent et Grimmjow tapa la tête du rouge qui retourna se plaindre aux autres. Ils rejoignirent tous les voitures et partirent pour les retours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** L'amour sans limite

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow/Ichigo ….

 **Raiting :** Toujours un M de prévention pour se qui suivra dans les futurs chapitres !

 **Disclamer :** Tite Kubo à bien crée tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction.

 **Résumer :** Oui on peut aimer quelqu'un avoir une vie avec personne, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peut plus tomber amoureux, peux importe la personne, peux importe le sexe. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, elle n'a pas de limite.

 **Note :** Bonsoir ! Merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction, qui me laisse des reviews Vous me motivé toujours plus !  
Je vous met cette suite, j'espère ne pas être en retard sur ce que j'avais dit, mais c'est pas facile avec la reprise de la fac et tout et tout !  
Je n'ai toujours pas finit mon chapitre 8 mais je vous publie quand même celui là, parce que après tout c'est de ma faute si je ne l'ai pas fini pourquoi je vous priverai ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, donc si j'ai une motivation extrême, ( et surtout ma connexion dans mon nouveau chez moi est horrible donc j'ai surtout que ça à faire^^) je vous mettrai un deuxième chapitre ce mois-ci !  
Voila ! Bonne lecture !

Une semaine passée, Ichigo s'était réconcilié avec Inoue, même si durant cette semaine les deux ne se parlaient plus jusqu'à que Inoue vienne d'elle-même vers son roux pour lui faire ses excuses que bien sur le jeune accepta, il n'aimait pas être en froid avec sa chérie. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas voir Grimmjow pour le moment, elle n'avait absolument pas aimé la façon dont il l'avait traité, Ichigo devait donc aller ailleurs avec Grimmjow quand celle-ci allait voir Hallibel, ce qui arranger le roux.

D'ailleurs il était en route vers le bar habituel où tous ses amis l'attendaient.

Il marchait vite sous la pluie battante car il avait oublié son parapluie, il slalomait entre les personnes évitant de les cogner. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il devait se dépêcher avant d'attraper froid, il courut sans faire attention devant lui, il rentra alors dans une personne et, au vue de la douleur quand il percuta cette personne, il sut que c'était un homme et assez costaud d'ailleurs.

Il releva la tête et ne vit pas un mais deux hommes ou plutôt deux armoires à glace en costume noir qui pourraient sortir du film « Men in black ».

Le roux déglutit et quand il allait s'excuser, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts écarta les deux bodybuildés.

« Ichi ! Quelle coïncidence ! »

La jeune fille se jeta sur son ex le serrant fort. Ichigo surpris ne répondit pas à l'étreinte et se recula.

« Nell...Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

-Oh je me promène, je fais du shopping, des trucs de fille. Et toi que fais-tu par ici et ...trempé ?

-Je rejoins des amis et j'ai oublié mon parapluie.

-Ah...tu rejoints ce Grimmjow je parie... tu parles encore avec ce gars.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est même le mari de la meilleure amie à ma copine.

-Ah tu as une copine ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit la dernière fois...

-Bah j'ai oublié c'est tout, mais oui j'ai une copine depuis à peine 1 an.

-Mmm dommage...J'aurais bien aimé joué un peu avec toi, comme au bon vieux temps tu sais.

Ne sachant quoi répondre Ichigo se gratta la tête et regarda sa montre.

« Oh j'avais pas vu l'heure il faut que j'y aille.

-D'accord »

Nell passa ses bras autour du cou du roux et l'embrassa sur la joue sensuellement et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Je te laisse donc rejoindre ton petit monde, mais tu sais que tu me manque mon petit chéri, et j'aimerai vraiment te revoir, alors je te dis à la prochaine fois »

Elle lécha le lobe de l'oreille du roux qui resta les yeux écarquillés pendant que la jeune fille s'écarta et suivit de ses armoires à glace s'en alla jusqu'à disparaître dans la rue. Cette fille était effrayante. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le passé, toute les images lui était venue en tête. Mais il ne devait plus repenser au passé. Maintenant il était là. Grâce à Grimmjow il était bien vivant et bien dans sa vie. Le bleuté avait raison, cette fille était le diable en personne, et la revoir serai comme faire un pacte avec le diable. Il ne devait pas la revoir. Et encore moins dire à son meilleur ami qu'il avait vu son ex, ça le mettrait dans une colère noire et ça il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ça arrive.  
Il reparti en courant pour ne pas être trop en retard.  
Il arriva au bar, et vit tout de suite un changement. La décoration était plus moderne, la musique n'était plus du tout le vieux rock des années 80 qu'il y avait, mais plutôt une musique plus jeune et plus actuelle. Il se dirigea vers ses amis qui avaient déjà commandés.

« Bah Ichi tu as oublié de te déshabiller avant de te doucher ou quoi ?  
-Haha très drôle Ren ! »

Ichigo éternua, il avait les cheveux détrempé, l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, et il tremblé de froid. Le bleuté soupira d'exaspération et enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur le roux.

« Voilà que tu vas chopper la crève c'est malin.  
-Pas ma faute j'ai oublié mon parapluie...Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi le bar a changé ?  
-Ça a changé de propriétaire.  
-Attention Byakuya a parlé !  
-Tais-toi Renji...Et voilà là-bas les nouveaux. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre sur le barman et le serveur.

« C'est cool ça deux potes qui montent une affaire ensemble hein Ichi ?  
-Même pas en rêve Grimm, je pourrais pas te supporter en patron tu prendrais trop la grosse tête. »

Le bleuté donna une claque sur la tête du roux qui gémit de douleur.  
Ils continuèrent à parler quand Grimmjow vit quelque chose.  
Le serveur aux cheveux gris argentés, en passant derrière le bar avait impudemment caressé les fesses du serveur brun.

« Nan mais j'ai pas rêvé ! Le serveur a ploté le barman !  
-Prend par tes fantasmes pour une réalité Grimm.  
-Mais ferme là Ren j'te dis qu'il vient de le ploter !  
-Grimm arrête de gueuler. »

Grimmjow se tus jusqu'à que cette fois, le brun en passant dernière l'argenté qui s'occuper d'une table lui caressa le dos de haut en bas en passant sur les fesses.

« Nan là vous aussi vous l'êtes vu ! Il l'a ploté, littéralement !  
-Grimm arrête de gueuler de toute façon, même si il l'avait fait qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.  
-Rien ! Juste il l'a fait! »

Quand ils se retournèrent tous eurent un sursaut. Le serveur était à leur table, un sourire presque narquois sur le visage.

« Je peux servir quelque chose au beau jeune homme ? »

Ichigo eu un rire amusé et demanda un Coca, alors le serveur repassa derrière le bar lui cherché sa commande

« Bah alors ma rouquine, je crois que tu as une touche !  
-Roo tais-toi Grimm !  
-Mais sois pas gêné, je suis sûr que ça te plairait.  
-Grimm ! »

Le serveur reviens lui apportant son Coca avec son grand sourire.  
Avec les bêtises du bleuté, Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'enfonça au fond de son siège. Le serveur argenté de temps en temps, jetait des regards vers lui. Ichigo espérait qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux ce qu'avait dit le bleuté. Quand il vit l'homme se diriger vers le bar avec un grand sourire chuchoter quelque chose au barman. Le dit barman se redressa et lança un regard tueur en direction du roux.

« Grimm je crois que le barman n'est pas très content. »

Pour affirmer ses paroles, le brun posa son torchon puis mis ses lunettes qu'il avait sur le visage sur sa tête lui donnant un air beaucoup plus sérieux et se dirigea vers la table des amis.

« Euh...je crois que tu as raison Ichi.  
-Nan sérieux tu crois ! »

Le brun avança vers Ichigo qui par instinct de protection se rapprocha de Grimmjow.

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous arrêtiez de littéralement baver sur mon homme ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et regarda autours de lui comme si il avait l'impression qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui. Puis il regarda le grand homme devant lui. 

« Je ne regardais pas votre copain monsieur...  
-Mais bien sûr, ça fait 5 minutes que vous n'arrêtez pas. »

Ichigo qui avait l'impression que c'était le serveur qui le regardait, se rendit compte qu'en fait oui il n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder aussi, mais pour aucune raison et encore moins pour le draguer.

« C'est vraiment une erreur, je ne regardais pas votre ami comme vous le pensez. »

L'homme assez impressionnant s'avança vers le roux. Quand le bleuté vis ça il passa son bras autours de l'épaule de son ami, en signe de protection on peut dire. L'homme brun vit la scène et se tourna vers Grimmjow.

« Donc il est à vous ce rouquin ?  
-Euh...on peut dire ça oui...  
-Bah tenez-le en lèse d'accord.  
-Bien sûr, je le tiendrai bien ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le brun se retourna et alla vers le bar.

« Quel aimable ce gars. »

L'argenté s'approcha d'eux.

« Ne faites pas attention à Aizen, il n'aime pas trop qu'on s'approche de moi.  
-Ouais bah si vous voulez on peut partir aussi !  
-Grimm arrête ! »

Le gris rit, il avait un rire narquois et moqueurs qui ne plaisait pas au bleuté.

« D'abord laissez-moi me présenter je m'appelle Gin »

Ce Gin souriait tellement qu'on voyait à peine ses yeux. Il faisait un peu peur au roux mais il répondit avec un beau sourire.

« Moi c'est Ichigo, le schtroumf pas aimable c'est Grimmjow, le simplet c'est Byakuya, et le piment rouge c'est Renji. »

Chacun leur tour donnèrent une claque au roux qui se retint de crier. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte.

« Bien je vous laisse, j'ai du travail...Pour compenser que mon chère et tendre vous ai engueulés je vous paye la tournée »

Il retourna à son travaille toujours avec ce maudit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bah Ichi, tu vas mater plus souvent des serveurs si ça nous paye nos verres !  
-Oh Renji c'est bon on peut oublier ça. »

Les amis passèrent encore un moment au bar. Le bras de Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé et était toujours autour d'Ichigo. Personne n'y avait prêté attention, sauf Ichigo qui au début se demander si il ne devait pas l'enlever puis en fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au moins Aizen ne viendrais pas le chercher si il était contre Grimmjow. Il s'installa un peu plus contre le bleuté sans non plus l'être trop.

Quand il fut l'heure de s'en aller, tous se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Il pleuvait encore à flot dehors donc Grimmjow décida de ramener le roux chez lui.

Dans la voiture, le son de la pluie berçait le roux faillis s'endormir quand le bleuté lui parla.

« Tu crois qu'Inoue est rentré ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Bah sinon je peux pas venir chez toi.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, et non je pense pas qu'elle soit rentré »

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du roux qui était vide. Le temps qu'ils aillent de la voiture au hall d'entrée les deux hommes étaient trempés. Ils tremblaient de froid. Ils allèrent dans le salon sur le canapé en cuir, qui lui aussi fini mouillé.

« Je vais prendre vite fait une douche fait comme chez toi.  
-Ok »

Ichigo s'en alla et reviens avec un survêtement à la main.

« Tien en attendant, bon tu vas être à l'étroit dedans mais bon j'ai que ça.  
-Ouais j'suis pas un gringalet moi.  
-Je t'emmerde Grimmjow. »

Ichigo alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien mérité, il était gelé et ne serai pas étonné si il tombait malade dans les jours qui viennent.  
Grimmjow quand à lui se déshabilla pour mettre le survêtement. Ichigo avait raison, il était trop petit, bien trop petit. Il manquait 5 à 10 cm au niveau des pieds et il se sentait serré, mais bon c'est mieux que ce retrouvé nu quand même. Il s'essaya sur le canapé de nouveau et mis la télé. Forcément à cette heure si il n'y avait que des films à l'eau de rose, ce qui avait pour don de dégoutter le bleuté mais bon, pour faire passer le temps si il n'y avait que ça, ça allait faire l'affaire.  
Avec le son de la pluie battante sur les vitres et le son de la télévision Grimmjow ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Ça faisait du bien de se reposer. Il alla presque jusqu'à s'endormir quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ichigo le couvrant d'une grande couverture. Le jeune le rejoignit sous la couverture. Il était encore humide et donc Grimmjow ressentit un frisson de froid quand Ichigo se colla un peu plus à lui. Sans un mot toujours ils regardèrent la télévision. Jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes finissent par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin Ichigo l'était déjà avant Grimmjow qui lui ferma les yeux et profita de la mélodie des goûtes. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son meilleur ami allonger sur son épaule et qui était déjà loin dans ses rêves. Il tira avec sa main, les mèches de cheveux du visage endormi, il était beau, oui Grimmjow se demanda depuis quand il trouvait Ichigo aussi beau. Bien sûr il avait toujours remarqué que son ami était assez beau gosse, mais là c'était différent. Mais bon il était trop fatigué pour se creuser la tête. Il attrapa le roux et le ramena vers lui, tout contre lui, il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** L'amour sans limite

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow/ Ichigo

 **Raiting :** M et oui c'est un Yaoi un vrai :3

 **Note :** Bonjours, Bonsoir, Joyeux Noël, Bonne année … Oui je suis vivante (enfin physiquement )

Je suis DESOLEE de ne pas avoir publier depuis tant de temps, c'est parce que j'ai une vie qui s'est remplis d'un coup, les cours ont commencé, les partiels sont vite arrivé, j'ai trouvé un travail, j'ai un cheval qui me prend beaucoup de temps enfin voilà ce ne sont pas des excuses ^^''

Je n'ai pas publié car je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mon chapitre 9 ….et j'avais dit que je publie quand je fini d'écrire ^^'' Mais j'ai une amie ( aussi ma BETA) qui ma donnée un coup de fouet qui m'a ramené ici et je m'en veut de ne pas avoir publier, je vais essayer de continuer mon chapitre par moi mais je peux encore être bloqué ( en plus je suis bloqué dans mon écriture alors que j'ai plein d'idée pour que ça devienne un peu plus sérieux ! ^^'')

Voilà j'arrête mon blabla

 **Bonne lecture:)**

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il devait faire nuit. Mais combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Il se redressa et vit qu'il était sur le bleuté. Vu la marque rouge sur le torse de Grimmjow, il devinait qu'il avait dormit sur lui. Il se tira des bras du bleuté et se leva. Il s'étira, il commençait à avoir des courbatures, il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille dormir dans son lit. Il recouvrit le bleuté en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.  
Il alla boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine et il vit un mot sur la table. En dépliant le papier il vit que ça venait d'Inoue. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait oublié.

 _« Mon chéri,  
J'ai vu qu'il y avait Grimmjow à la maison, je n'avais pas le cœur de vous réveiller donc je suis partis passer la nuit chez Hallibel._

 _Je t'aime  
Inoue »_

Il reposa le mot et regarda l'heure. 1h du matin. Oui ils avaient beaucoup dormi, mais il était encore fatigué.  
Il but son verre et alla à sa chambre s'allongeant de son côté se couvrant de son seul drap blanc. Ça changeait de la chaleur qui ressentait tout à l'heure. Il grelottait un peu de froid et essaya de s'endormir, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il avait de plus en plus froid. Il allait se redresser quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Un manteau de chaleur le recouvrit, il ouvrit à peine les yeux et vit que la couverture qu'il avait emmené dans la salle le recouvrir. Il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque et donc se retourna. Il vit le bleuté les yeux ouverts qui le regardait.

« Tu m'abandonne dans ta salle ? »

Il parlait tellement bas qu'Ichigo peina à l'entendre.

« Non, j'avais des courbatures donc je suis venu m'allonger...  
-Donc tu m'aurais laissé avoir des courbatures c'est ça ?  
-Non... Mais tu dormais bien, je voulais pas te réveiller »

Grimmjow avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire que le roux voyait de plus en plus souvent et il préférait celui-là à son habituel sourire sadique.

« Inoue ?  
-Chez toi. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et voulut dormir car il travaillait le lendemain et en tant qu'infirmier il ne pouvait pas être fatigué. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le rapprocher. Il sentit le torse du bleuté, cette même chaleur que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans la salle. Il ne savait que faire, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas. Et il fut d'autant plus surpris quand il senti une main lui caresser le derrière de la tête. Le roux ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas cette caresse, mais venant de son meilleur ami, ça faisait un peu bizarre. Doucement bercé par cette douce caresse il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure, il était bien trop tard, 10h, il avait donc plus de 2 heures de retard. Il essaya de se lever mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il faut dire avec le corps endormis de Grimmjow, qui n'était pas le plus fin des hommes, sur soi ce n'était pas mince affaire de se lever. Tant pis, il devait le réveiller, il avait assez de retard comme ça.

« Grimmjow ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il secoua un peu le bleuté qui grogna et se retourna dans l'autre en libérant son ami.

« Quel aimable celui-là ! »

Dégagé du poids sur lui, Ichigo se leva, attrapa son sous vêtement, pantalon et T-shirt et sorti de la chambre pour aller vite déjeuner et partir. Il prit un café rapide et parti au travail.  
Quant à lui, Grimmjow se réveilla en douceur. Il se leva et alla vers la cuisine et vit que le roux était parti. Il alla pour se préparer un café et vit un mot sur la table

« Je t'ai fait du café, tu as plus qu'à le réchauffer, je t'ai sorti les trucs pour le petit dej', fait comme chez toi. On se voie plus tard

Ichi. »

Grimmjow soupira et s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuné tranquillement. Il repensa à la soirée et la nuit qu'il avait passé. Ce rapprochement qu'il avait provoqué avec le roux n'était absolument pas prévu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dus, comment aller le prendre Ichigo, à moins qu'il n'y pensera plus ce soir, mais il s'était sentis bien. Bien sûr il savait qu'il ne devrait pas penser ça, il était marié blablabla, mais bon lui ne se voilait jamais la face, il savait qu'il voyait son ami autrement qu'un ami, mais est-ce qu'il devait lui en faire part ou attendre. Il arrivait de moins en moins en s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Au début il n'avait pas compris la forme de ses sentiments, puis le temps est passé, Inoue était arrivée et il avait senti la jalousie qui s'installait. Bon il s'était fait à l'idée que l'autre cruche soit là. Il verrait quand ça le piquera il lui dira, peu importe la réponse d'Ichigo, de toute façon il n'allait pas rester frustré avec ça longtemps.  
Il alla chercher ses vêtements que le roux avait mis à sécher durant la nuit. Une fois habillé, il rangea la cuisine et partis pour rentrer chez lui.

Avant de rentrer dans son appartement il soupira, il savait qui y était et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la voir. Depuis la dernière fois au camping il ne pouvait plus la supporter. La façon dont elle traitait son copain, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, même si Ichigo n'était pas son meilleur ami, il ne supportait pas qu'on traite quelqu'un comme ça, ce serai lui, il l'aurait mis à la porte depuis longtemps. Il monta les étages jusqu'à arriver chez lui.

« J'suis rentré ! »

Il n'entendit pas de réponse donc il se dit que les filles étaient sorties. Mais en allant dans la salle il les retrouva devant l'ordinateur.

« Je répète, je suis rentré ! »

Hallibel se retourna tout sourire.

« Mon chéri ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Elle se jeta sur son homme le serrant.

« Doucement Halli c'est pas comme si j'étais parti un mois  
-Bah heureusement que Inoue m'as dit où tu étais j'étais inquiète »

Il embrassa sa chérie avec son sourire sadique, puis parti vers la cuisine prendre un café. Il préférer éviter Inoue qui était derrière Hallibel, sinon ça aurai mal fini.  
Hallibel vint derrière lui et l'entoure de ses bras.

« Mon chéri, avec Inoue on trouve ça débile que vous ne pouviez plus vous voir en peinture, donc ce soir toi moi, Ichi et elle, nous irons au cinéma.  
-J'ai pas mon mot à dire c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça. »

Elle embrassa son homme sur la joue et repartis vers la salle. Grimmjow sourît, il aimait vraiment Hallibel, et pour lui il n'y avait pas meilleure petite amie. C'est pour ça que le fais de voir son meilleur ami comme il le voyait lui faisait du mal, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il s'étira et alla un peu bosser à son bureau. Ça a beau être les vacances d'été, un professeur n'a pas vraiment de vacance, et en plus comme elles touchaient à leur fin, il fallait qu'il prépare ses cours. Les femmes derrière lui gloussaient comme des pintades, il ne préférait pas râler sinon elles allaient se mettre à deux contre lui, et dieu seul sait que les femmes peuvent être agressives quand elles veulent.

Dans l'après-midi Grimmjow s'ennuyait à mourir, les femmes étaient sorties faire leurs affaires de filles. Tous ses amis travaillaient, il s'ennuyait ! Et oui, les vacances scolaires sont longues l'été ! Il râlait dans l'appartement en tournant en rond, la télé l'ennuyait, lire, il n'avait pas envie. Il ne savait que faire... Il tournait en rond pendant que les heures passaient. Il était 17h30 quand Grimmjow se décida enfin à sortir et aller chercher Ichigo au travail pour rejoindre les filles au cinéma par la suite. Il prit ses clefs de voiture et parti chercher le roux.

Dans l'hôpital, Grimmjow marchait comme une âme en peine. Oui cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il cherchait où se trouvait le roux mais sans succès maintenant il ne savait plus où était la sortie. Cet hôpital était vraiment un labyrinthe ! Il continua sa route quand une infirmière qui le prit en pitié vint à son secours.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez l'air perdu, vous cherché quelque chose ? »

Grimmjow se redressa et la regarda avec plein d'espoir.

« Oui, oui, je cherche mon ami Kurosaki Ichigo, il travaille ici en tant qu'infirmier.  
-Oh mais oui, Ichi ! Il a fini son service mais doit encore être dans la salle de repos ! Suivez-moi. »

Soulagé, le bleuté suivit la jeune femme aux cheveux violet vers une pièce. A l'intérieur il y avait que des infirmier(e)s. Et bien sûr il reconnut la tête rousse qu'il était venu chercher.

« Ichi, ce beau mec te cherche partout depuis un moment. »

Ichigo se redressa et surprit vit son ami.

« Grimm ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?  
-On sort avec les filles dans pas longtemps donc je suis venu te chercher.  
-Oh d'accord ! Bah suis-moi je vais me changer et on y va. Bon bah à plus les gars, et merci Yoroichi de l'avoir emmener  
-Y a pas de soucis, et on se revoie quand tu veux mon beau bleu »

Avec un beau sourire, le dit bleu remercia la jeune femme et suivit son ami dans les vestiaires.  
Ichigo tira sa chemise et la mit en boule dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Il fouilla dans son casier ses affaires.

« - Donc c'est bon, Inoue a décidé de te reparler ?  
-Ouais. »

Ichigo sorti ses affaires et tira son pantalon pour se changer. En remettant ses habits de civil, il remarqua que le bleuté le fixait. Un peu gêné il se retourna dos à son ami et lui râla après.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça !  
-Ichi, il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose d'important. »

Ichigo se battant avec son T-shirt sorti la tête de son trou, le regard interrogateur et vint s'assoir sur le banc en plein milieu de la pièce.

« Vu ta tête ça a l'air grave...  
-Non non … enfin c'pas grave en soit...Mais il faut que je te le dise. Et tu as bien fait de t'assoir j'sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.  
-Tu me fais peur Grimmjow... Bon vas-y accouche »

Grimmjow déglutit, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on dit à son meilleur qu'on ressent des choses pour lui... Mais il fallait qu'il se lance !

« Bon Ichi, comment te dire...ben tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami...et... rahhh non ça le fait pas...  
\- Bon Grimmjow dépêche et passe pas par 4 chemins tu sais que rien ne pourrai me choquer venant de toi.  
-Ah ouais tu es sûr ? »

Grimmjow avait retrouvé son sourire sadique devant le roux qui était d'autant plus interrogateur.

« Oui vas-y dit-moi si je te le dit !  
\- Bon bah...Si j'te dit que tu me plais, et pas que en tant que pote, je te choque vraiment pas ? »

Il arboré son sourire sadique qui s'éteignit rapidement quand il vu l'expression du roux. Oui il l'avait choqué, et même pire que ça. Ichigo avait les yeux écarquillé et se demandé si c'était vrai ou seulement une belle farce. Mais il voyait bien que son ami était sérieux dans ses propos quand il le vit baisser la tête.

« Grimm...je sais pas quoi dire...  
-Bah dit rien ! »

Grimmjow s'était levé en furie, et sorti de la pièce en coup de vent. Il se sentait humilié, il n'aurait pas dus lui dire. Ou pas maintenant. Comment son meilleur ami allait réagir avec cette nouvelle ? Tout ce que Grimmjow espérait c'est qu'il ne le rejette pas. Peu importe qui se foute de lui, ou qu'il ne dise rien, il ne fallait pas qu'il le rejette.  
Il s'assit sur un banc à côté de la salle de repos des infirmiers, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser que déjà la porte s'ouvrit. Ichigo sorti de la pièce et rejoignit le bleuté.

« Tu viens Grimm, les filles doivent nous attendre »

Grimmjow se leva et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture du bleuté. Déjà, il était soulagé, il ne l'avait pas ignoré, mais il fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Grimmjow se sentait un peu déçu.

En voiture, le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux. Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma rapidement où les filles les y attendaient. Elles avaient l'air de bonne humeur et quand les hommes sortirent de leur voiture elles se jetèrent sur eux. Ils allèrent tous voir un film, bien-sûr les femmes avaient choisi un film à l'eau de rose, et pour une fois les garçons ne râlèrent pas et suivirent les femmes jusqu'à la salle après avoir pris leurs billets.

Grimmjow n'osait plus regarder le roux, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien dit en présence de leurs femmes, mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pensant que le roux le jugé pour ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.  
Dans la salle les femmes voulurent se mettre côte à côte. Les hommes refusèrent. Lorsqu'elle était côte à côte c'était impossible d'écouter le film elles parlaient tout le temps. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc l'un à côter de l'autre séparant leurs copines. Grimmjow était plus que mal à l'aise, et il sentait que le roux l'était aussi. Il lui faisait des regards fuyants et en aucun cas il ne lui adressait la parole. Grimmjow soupira, s'ils continuaient comme ça, ça n'allait pas le faire.

Le roux s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, Ichigo ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas mal pris cette révélation, au contraire, ça lui fait réaliser à quel point tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelque temps, et maintenant il réalisait tous les gestes que Grimmjow avait eu envers lui qui lui montrait que depuis un moment il le voyait différemment. Comme le matin où il s'était réveillé sur le torse du bleuté au camping, le regard qu'avait eu son meilleur amis à ce moment-là. Ou quand il l'avait pris dans les bras à la fin du séjour. Et ce qui l'étonnait encore plus c'est que lui aussi avait répondu à ses rapprochements.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir une fois les pubs terminées. La salle était pleine et surtout de femmes, ou d'hommes qui n'avaient absolument pas envie d'être là. Quand le film commença le brouhaha collectif se tut. Durant le film Grimmjow baillait, ce film était horrible pour lui et quand il regarda le roux il vit que celui-ci était concentré dans ce film ce qui le fit sourire. Doucement il avança sa main vers celle du roux, il voulait voir sa réaction.

Ichigo était pris dans « l'action » du film, quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud envelopper sa main. Surpris mais sans quitter le film des yeux il retira sa main vivement. Il entendit un soupir venir de son ami. Il sentait beaucoup de déceptions dans ce soupire. Ichigo ne savait que faire, il était partagé entre remettre sa main sur l'accoudoir ou éviter tout contact avec le bleuté, parce que si il reposait sa main il savait que ce n'était pas bien. C'était bien plus pour lui qu'un simple geste, c'était laisser une sorte d'espoir à son meilleur ami, un espoir d'être plus que ça. Il baissa ses yeux sur l'accoudoir où reposait la main du bleuté. Il refixa l'écran et avec beaucoup d'hésitation il reposa sa main sur l'accoudoir. Il sentit la main chaude venir sur la sienne et l'enlacer, entremêlant leurs doigts. Grimmjow serra la main du roux tellement fort qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Quelque minute plus tard il relâcha la pression et se détendit. Le film passa d'un coup bien plus vite, Grimmjow caressait la main du roux doucement et plus le temps passait il le sentait se détendre et même, il en était sûr, apprécier ses caresses.

Le film pris fin et Ichigo retira rapidement sa main, il ne manquait plus que Inoue les voit comme ça. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée.

« Haaaa c'était un bon film ! C'était super triste !  
-Ouais! Et les gars ça vous dit d'aller au restaurant ? »

Ichigo s'étira en baillant.

« Moi je suis crevé, on peut pas rentrer plutôt et manger à la maison ?  
\- Ok, on commandera pizza alors. »

Ils partirent tous dans la voiture, les femmes dans la leur et les hommes dans l'autre.

Sur la route de chez Inoue et Ichigo, Grimmjow était tout sourire, juste le geste qu'Ichigo avait eu au cinéma lui avait redonnait confiance. Il voulait un peu pousser le jeu pour voir la réaction du roux, donc de sa main qui n'était pas sur le volant, il vint la poser sur la cuisse du roux qui sursauta et le foudroya du regard, et retira la main du bleuté.

« Mais ça va pas !  
-Roo aller c'est rien, tu as été gentil avec moi tout à l'heure tu pourrais continuer non ?  
-Non ! Ce n'était pas pareil ! Ça ne voulait rien dire !  
-Ça ne voulait rien dire donc... »

Grimmjow afficha une mine grave. Il était un peu déçu des propos du roux, même si il le savait très bien qu'il disait ça parce qu'il était gênait, il allait le faire craquer.  
Ichigo vit le bleuté qui fixait la route d'un air maussade, et se sentait coupable.

« Grimmjow...C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...vraiment...je ne pense pas ça... »

Le bleuté se retourna tout sourire vers lui et posa de nouveau sa main sur la cuise du roux.

« Donc si ça signifiait quelque chose, ça ne gêne pas alors ! »

Le roux allait de nouveau râler mais il ne gagnait jamais à ces jeux-là contre le bleuté.  
Grimmjow lui était content de sa victoire contre Ichigo, mais il le fut moins quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Ichigo et qui lui fallut retirer sa main. Ils sortirent de la voiture et montèrent les 5 étages pour arriver à l'appartement. Les filles étaient déjà rentrées et les attendaient avec l'apéritif sur la table.

Dans la soirée, Grimmjow lançait de long regards au roux qui soit détournait son regard, soit donnait un coup de pied sous la table au bleuté, ce qui l'amusait énormément. Voir Ichigo à la fois gêné et énervé était tellement drôle.  
Quand tout le monde eu finis de manger, le roux se proposa d'aller faire la vaisselle pour laisser les femmes s'amuser et être un peu seul. Même si cette solitude ne dura pas bien longtemps quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches pendant qu'il frottait une assiette. Le torse de son ami se colla à lui et il sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
Il soupira d'exaspération et avança son corps essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

« Grimmjow...arrête de jouer à ça...  
-Qui te dis que je joue...Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie.  
-Et qui te dit que moi j'en ai envie !  
-Tu m'aurais repoussé si tu ne voulais pas, et en plus tu rougis... C'est vraiment mignon.  
-Raaaaah »

Commençant à perdre patience le plus jeune posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se retourna pour repousser le plus vieux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci l'entour de ses bras et plaça sa tête dans son cou pour humer son odeur.

« Gr...Grimmjow...Je suis avec Inoue...Et tu imagines si les filles entraient ?  
-Chuuut...Tais-toi un peu tu veux... » 

Le roux se tus de surprise à la réponse du bleu, qui se rapprocha de lui ne laissant aucune place d'air entre eux. Grimmjow plaça les mains de son meilleurs amis autour de lui, l'intimant de l'enlacer comme lui le faisait. Au bout d'un certain moment il sentit les bras autours de lui s'animer et le rouquin s'abandonner un peu à lui. Il profita un peu de ce moment de tendresse puis déposa un petit baisé dans le cou d'Ichigo qui se contracta mais ne dit rien.

« Je suis sûr que tu apprécies rouquine...  
-Non...pas du tout »

Dans un petit rire le bleuté redressa le visage et s'approcha de celui du roux. Les deux souffles se mélangèrent. Ichigo lui rougissait pendant que Grimmjow lui arborai un magnifique sourire. Sans demander l'avis à l'autre Grimmjow avança doucement vers les lèvres du roux mais avant qu'il ne puisse les goûter la voix d'Inoue retentit, leur demandant si ils avaient bientôt fini. Ichigo reprit alors ses esprits et repoussa vivement son ami. Grimmjow grogna mais ne dit rien bien qu'il avait actuellement très envie de tuer la rousse aux airbags.

« On reprendra ça plus tard berry…»

Il se retourna et s'en alla rejoindre les filles laissant le roux seul avec lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** L'amour sans limite

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow/Ichigo ….mes chouchous :3

 **Raiting :** M …et oui deux hommes aussi sexy ça restera pas soft très longtemps ^^

 **Disclamer :** Tite Kubo à bien créer tous les personnages présent dans cette fiction.

 **Résumer :** Oui on peut aimer quelqu'un avoir une vie avec personne, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne peux plus tomber amoureux, peux importe la personne, peux importe le sexe. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, elle n'a pas de limite. 

**Note :** Bonsoir bonsoir ! Cette fois je ne suis pas en retard ! Je poste mon chapitre tôt car je suis toute contente j'ai enfin fini d'écrire mon chapitre 9 donc je me suis dit « aller va poster ! » , tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je trouve que là où j'en suit la fiction avance et se développe peu à peu. J'essaie de ne pas aller trop vite dans la relation entre les deux presque n'amoureux. J'essaie aussi d'améliorer mon style d'écriture et la qualité de ce que je publie après ce sera vous, chère lecteur qui avec vos critique me dirons si j'arrive à m'améliorer ^^

Voilà voilà

Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain, Ichigo était au travail, ou plutôt en salle de repos en train de parler avec ses collègues. Quand il dut s'y remettre il alla dans les couloirs de l'hôpital s'occuper de ses patients. Mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était ce baiser, enfin ce presque baiser.

« J'ai faillis embrasser Grimmjow ! Un homme ! … Non non non .. il a voulu m'embrasser.. Je n'y suis pour rien...mais merde je l'aurai laissé faire si Inoue ne s'était pas fait entendre...qu'est ce qui m'arrive... ? »

Il passa toute la journée à repasser cette scène en boucle. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Quand il rentra chez lui il espérait que le bleuté ne serait pas là, et par chance ce fut le cas. Pour le moment il ne préférait pas le voir.

Le soir au moment de dormir, Ichigo était dans ses pensée, à repenser à ce que le bleuté avait dit. Qu'il allait remettre ça... Peut-être que c'est la bonne chose à faire, pour faire prendre conscience à Grimmjow qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, après tout c'est l'homme à femme par excellence ! Et au moins il lui prouverait que lui non plus ce n'était pas pour lui.

« Oh ! Tu m'écoute ? »

Surpris il retourna dans la réalité et vis que sa petite amie était sur lui un air interrogateur au visage.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensée …  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis hier, tu es limite absent ! Déjà qu'à la base tu ne me touche même pas, alors ce soir tu ne me calcule pas ! »

Ichigo, un peu surpris de ce que sa chérie lui dit, se redressa.

« C'est pas vrais, c'est pas comme si on faisait jamais rien !  
-Oh, et quand est ce qu'on a fait l'amour pour la dernière fois ? »

Ichigo pris quelque seconde pour réfléchir puis la regarde d'un air désolé.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit...Dit moi on ne pourrait pas rattraper un peu tout ce temps perdu ? »

Avec un sourire radieux, Ichigo embrassa sa copine pour acquiesça.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Inoue venant chevaucher son roux qui se laissa faire. Elle se frottait à lui, frottant de son bassin la virilité du roux. Elle déposa des baisés sur tout le cou. La rousse retira le T-shirt de son petit ami, caressant ce corps assez bronzé et finement musclé.  
Doucement, elle descendit de plus en plus bas, pour s'occuper de la verge de son chéri qui devait n'attendre que ça. Elle entendit le souffle du roux s'accélérer et décida donc d'y aller direct. Elle déboutonna le pantalon et plongea la main dans le boxer voulant libérer la pression de l'objet qu'elle désirait. Mais quand elle comprit, elle retira la main, elle souleva sa tête pour voir celle d'Ichigo qui s'était caché le visage avec ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne te fais plus envie ? Tu ne bande même plus ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?!  
-Mais ce n'est pas toi... la fatigue, le travail, tout ça joue...  
-Mais oui bien sûr, bonne nuit Ichigo »

Elle se leva vexée, et partis dormir sur le canapé de la salle à manger.  
Ichigo était plus qu'énervé. Non pas après Inoue, mais après lui-même, il avait essayé, il avait même simulé un peu pour que le plaisir suive mais non, rien ni faisait. Depuis un moment ça le faisait plus. Inoue ne lui faisait plus d'effet. Elle avait pourtant un beau corps, tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait pour exciter un homme.  
Et en plus maintenant avec l'histoire Grimmjow, il ne pourrait pas. En repensant au bleuté, à la sensation de son souffle sur ses lèvres et le frisson qui l'avait parcourus à ce moment-là. Il se demanda s'il ne devait essayer. Pour prouver au bleuté, et à lui-même aussi, qu'il n'était pas gay, et qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes.  
Oui Grimmjow était un homme séduisant, musclé, et bien fait de partout. Avec la peau douce et cette voix grave qui ferai tomber n'importe qui. Mais pas lui, il ne tomberait pas. Il décida de s'endormir quand il sentit quelque chose qui le serré dans son boxer. Il comprit ce que c'était et dans un râle mécontent il se retourna sur le ventre, laissant son érection tardive de côté. 

Les jours passèrent et Inoue était toujours fâché. Mais bon Ichigo avait l'habitude maintenant. Il voyait moins Grimmjow comme les cours avait commençais, et ça lui manquait un peu. Il était son meilleur ami tout de même. Il décida après le travail d'aller chercher Grimmjow qui selon Hallibel restait plus tard au travail ces temps-ci.

Il entra donc dans le bâtiment scolaire où travaillait son ami d'enfance. Ils avaient de bons souvenirs ici. Toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Aller dans les vestiaires des filles après le sport pendant qu'elles se douchaient. Il se rappelait de toutes ces nanas qui courraient après le bleuté. C'était un tombeur à l'époque. Il l'est toujours maintenant, il est juste marié c'est tout. Ichigo se demandait encore comment il avait pu finir professeur de mathématique. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était pour relooker les lycéennes. Il arriva devant la salle où le professeur qu'il cherchait devait être.  
Il frappa à la porte et entra doucement.

« Bonsoir professeur...Vous travaillez tard ce soir. »

Il vit Grimmjow relevé la tête tout sourire en le voyant, il avait l'air épuisé, comme à chaque début d'année.

« Hey, Ichi ! Tu es venu me voir ?  
-Ouais, ça fait un quelque jour qu'on s'est pas vus. Et puis venir ici m'a rappelait plein de bons souvenirs.  
\- Oh oui, c'était la bonne époque »

Ichigo referma la porte et vint s'assoir sur le bureau où travaillait le bleuté.

« Tu en a encore pour longtemps ?  
-Non, encore quelque papier à remplir et c'est bon. »

Un silence s'installa, Ichigo regarda le bleuté remplir les papiers et quand il eut finit il s'étira bruyamment.

« D it Ichi... Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit... ?  
-Euh...non pas vraiment tu sais...  
\- Oh et bien tu devrais.  
\- Ecoute Grimm, j'ai déjà des soucis avec ma femme alors je vais pas me casser la tête avec...Oh oh qu'est-ce que tu fais »

En effet le bleuté s'était levé et avait enlacé les hanches du roux et vint poser sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.

«J'suis fatigué...laisse-moi me poser un peu...  
-Tu devrais rentrer alors, Halli doit t'attendre et...  
-Tais-toi un peu merde ! »

Ichigo surpris se tut. Il sentit son ami frotter son nez dans son cou. Il ne savait pas si il aimait ou pas. Déjà il n'était pas dégoutté sinon il l'aurait repoussé. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il appréciait ce qu'il se passait ?  
Il ne savait pas mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Tremblotant, il déposa ses mains dans la nuque du bleuté. Il le sentit sourire et l'embrasser au cou.  
Grimmjow redressa son visage regardant les yeux ambrés en face de lui.

« Ichi, je sais pas quoi faire moi...c'est à toi de voir... »

Doucement il vint prendre le visage du roux entre ses mains, caressant ses joue rougissante, avec un peu d'appréhension il s'avança vers les lèvres devant lui, il vit Ichigo arrêter de respirer et écarquiller les yeux, il pensa alors que le roux ne voulait pas la même choses, mais il changea d'avis quand il vit les yeux ambré se fermer vite et serré, avec un petit sourire il vint prendre possession des lèvres de l'orangé qui ne pris d'abord pas part au baiser, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Le bleuté devint plus entreprenant, serrant le roux dans ses bras et approfondissant le baiser.  
Ichigo quand à lui, vint doucement prendre part à l'échange essayant de suivre. Pour les deux hommes on aurait dit leur premier baiser, comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Essayant des choses, hésitant et maladroit.  
Le roux pris de plus en plus de plaisir dans ce qu'il faisait, il essaya de se concentrer, et malgré ses yeux clos il sentit le regard perçant du bleuté sur lui.  
Ils se séparèrent quelque peu essoufflés, le regard brillant.

« Bah tu vois, je savais que tu aimerais...  
-Roo tais toi ! Dépêche-toi de finir tes papiers qu'on rentre.  
-Oui chef »

Le bleuté était aux anges. Le roux avait participé, apprécié et il ne pouvait pas le nier ! Lui avait était énormément stressé quand il avait voulu l'embrasser, mais bon comme d'habitude il ne le montrait pas.

En rentrant chez Ichigo ils virent les filles sur leur 31.

« Où est ce que vous allez les filles ?  
\- Faire une soirée, entre filles, donc vous restez ici entre mecs, allez viens Inoue on va être en retard. »

Sans demander l'avis à personnes, elles partirent laissant les deux hommes pantois.

« Bon...Grimm...On se regarde un film ?  
\- Ouais je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix hein »

Devant le film Alien, les deux amis étaient captivés. Ils adoraient ce genre de film.  
Ichigo tourna le visage et vit le bleuté totalement dans le film, la bouche ouverte, imperturbable. Il repensa au baiser que Grimmjow et lui avaient partagé dans la classe ce qui lui amena un sourire. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce contact chaud et intime… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était devenu gay ? Non, il en faut plus pour le devenir, on ne devient pas gay d'un coup de tête, puis ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait Grimmjow, il appréciait seulement un peu plus son amis qu'avant... Doucement et hésitant il pencha sa tête jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de son ami, qui ne bougea pas au contact, mais quelque instant plus tard il écarta le roux pour s'avachir au fond du canapé et attrapa la tête de l'orangé pour la poser sur son torse. Toujours les yeux rivés dans le film il caressa les cheveux orange sous ses doigts.  
Quand le film toucha à sa fin il regarda l'homme allongé sur lui. Il s'était endormi. Grimmjow s'allongea totalement et vint le mettre sur lui.

« Haa...Ichi...si on pouvait rester comme ça se serait pas mal hein ?... »

Il ferma à son tour les yeux caressant celui qu'il commençait à aimer plus qu'il ne devrait et finit par s'endormir.  
Ichigo se réveilla doucement, appréciant la chaleur de la peau du bleuté. La peau ?  
Depuis quand Grimmjow avait retiré son T-shirt ? Et même son pantalon !  
Il se redressa et glissa sur le plaide qui les couvrait et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Tu en fou du bordel, il est quelle heure ?  
-Euh...4h du matin...  
-Oh les filles ne vont pas tarder...j'ai reçus un message tout à l'heure, elles étaient en boite. »

Il s'étira et s'écarta intimant au roux de le rejoindre. Mais il vit que l'autre n'était pas du même avis que lui quand il se leva et partis vers sa chambre. Soupirant, il se releva difficilement pour aller le rejoindre.

« Rooo aller Ichi, viens.  
-Non  
-Fait pas tes manières tu as bien dormis sur moi toute la moitié de la nuit !  
-J'ai dit non ! Si les filles arrivent ont aura l'air malin ! »

Le roux s'allongea sur le lit et sentit le bleuté se mettre à côté.

« Grimmjow ! Pas ensemble, c'est tout ! Pour toi c'est peut-être facile de clamer haut et fort que tu m'apprécie plus qu'avant, mais moi ce n'est pas le cas! »

Commençant à être énervé le bleuté se releva et alla en face de son ami.

« Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? Écoute mon gars, j'ai un super bon mariage, qui tient la route ! Et je suis limite en train de foutre tout en l'air parce que bordel je commence à avoir, non, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mon pote qui, en plus, est un mec ! Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça ! Moi, j'me cache pas derrière des façades et des sourire, quand j'ai un truc en tête j'suis obligé de le dire. Donc oui j'ai des sentiments pour toi, si tu es pas content vas te faire foutre ! Si toi t'en a pas viens le dire en face ! »

Enervé, il se leva et partit dans la salle se rallonger sur le canapé.  
Ichigo quand à lui se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas voulu l'énerver. Il soupira en repensant à ce que son ami lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'il devait aller le voir pour lui dire. Il donna un coup dans son oreiller et parti déterminé.  
Dans la salle il vit le bleuté enrouler dans la petite couverture, les yeux fermé. Il sourit et écarta la couverture et vint s'allonger au côté de son ami. Sa tête en face de l'autre qui ouvrit ses yeux bleu turquoise.

« Écoute, et quand j'ai fini tu ne parles pas. Je sais pas. Je sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour toi...Mais je pense en avoir, sinon, je ne serai pas là contre toi et je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire les jours passés... Mais je veux bien essayer. De voir ce que ça donne, mais je ne veux pas que les filles en sache quelque choses ! Que si ça ne marche pas, nous les ayons toujours. »

Pour toute réponse il eut des lèvres qui vint lui faire un simple baiser. Il détourna le regard quelque peu gêné. Puis doucement, il dirigea sa main vers le torse chaud en face de lui. Il commença à doucement caresser les pectoraux bien fait, et qu'il enviai à chaque fois qu'il les voyais. C'était différent que de toucher la poitrine d'une femme. C'était dur, et tellement doux. Il descendit sa main vers les abdominaux eux aussi bien dessinés. Il jalousait ce corps parfait. Il entendit l'homme à ses côté soupirer de bien-être, puis sentit deux grande mains venir explorer son torse. Tout doucement il le sentit toucher ses pectoraux, puis ses abdominaux. Il sentit ensuite les mains venir sur son dos. Il mima les gestes qu'il faisait. Caressant aussi les omoplates. Les mains du bleuté arriva au bas du dos passant le bout de ses doigts en dessous du jean et du boxer venant toucher le haut des fesses quand il sentit le roux se tendre.

« Et bien rouquine...Tu parais tout tendus, déstresse, je vais pas te manger tu sais...

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler ! Et je suis pas tendus, tu m'as surpris »

Pour cacher sa gêne il mit son visage dans le coup du bleuté, puis descendis aussi ses mains entière sous le boxer pour paraître aussi entreprenant que Grimmjow. Mais quand il sentit les fesses sous ses doigts il se sentit vraiment gêné. Grimmjow quand à lui rie face à la réaction du roux et retira ses mains pour le prendre par la taille et le serrer contre lui. Il le trouvait tellement mignon à cet instant qu'il sut pourquoi il avait eu des sentiments pour lui.  
Il se sentait bien, tellement bien, mais malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin.  
Il entendit dans les escaliers les femmes qui rentraient de leur soirée en riant comme si elles étaient seules au monde. Doucement il repoussa le roux qui se redressa en les attendant à son tour. Il alla du coté opposer du canapé s'allonger. Les filles rentrèrent aussi discrètes qu'un troupeau de buffle. L'odeur d'alcool vint emplir la salle. Hallibel vit son mari sur le canapé et se jeta dessus.

« Mon amour ! Je t'aime tu sais.

-Bouge Halli tu pus l'alcool !  
\- Sympa l'accueil pour la femme de ta vie... »

Elle fit semblant de faire la moue puis se tourna vers Ichigo.

« Inoue t'attend dans la chambre, et cette fois essai de bander !  
-Oh Halli, parle pas comme ça a Ichi !  
-C'est bon Grimm, bonne nuit »

Avec un petit sourire au bleuté il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, et encore moins envie de faire l'amour après ce qu'il avait échangé avec le bleuté. En arrivant dans la chambre il s'attendait à se faire balancer sur le lit mais, lorsqu'il entra il vit une forme sur le lit qui faisait un bruit sourd. Oui, Inoue s'était endormie et ronflait comme un ours.  
Quelque peu soulagé le roux s'allongea de son côté et s'endormi. 

Les jours passait tranquillement, quand les deux couples étaient ensemble, il y avait une tension palpable entre les deux hommes, mais ils n'avaient jamais un moment à eux. C'était vendredi, enfin le week-end et tout le monde pouvais se reposer. Enfin c'est ce qu'Ichigo aurai espéré mais il avait été invité en soirée d'anniversaire de Gin. Oui depuis la dernière fois, ils étaient devenus amis avec le serveur et son petit ami.  
Ichigo se gara devant le bâtiment où l'y attendait ses amis. Il sonna à l'interphone, attendant qu'on lui réponde, une fois fait et la porte ouverte il entra dans le hall puis attendit l'ascenseur qui était au dernier étage, l'ascenseur est toujours au dernier étage quand nous l'attendons. Ichigo attendit patiemment, et sursauta quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il reconnut tout de suite cette personne rien qu'à l'odeur de son parfum. Il se retourna et souri.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard alors.  
-Non il y avait du monde sur la route, tu lui as pris un cadeau ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je ne me serai pas vu venir sans. Je lui ai pris une connerie.  
-Ah et c'est quoi ?  
-Une paire de menotte à moumoute rose, le gros cliché quoi  
-Oh ça peut être intéressant, j'aime bien les menottes. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, une fois que les portes se fermèrent sur eux Grimmjow n'attendit pas deux secondes il se jeta sur le roux, lui attrapant les hanches pour le coller contre lui. Et se jeta voracement sur ses lèvre, mais Ichigo se dégagea.

« Grimm, t'es barge, on y sera dans quelques secondes !  
-Bah profite de ces quelque secondes débile ! »

Les deux paire de lèvres se retrouvèrent plus doucement cette fois-ci. Le bleuté laissait son ami mener la danse cette fois, ce dernier le sentis, et voulant montrer ce qu'il savait faire, il entoura de ses bras le cou du bleuté, basculant la tête sur le côté, approfondissant le baiser. Doucement de sa langue il vient taquiner les lèvres de Grimmjow qui fut surpris un instant mais les ouvrit laissant cette langue s'insinuer en lui et venir jouer et danser avec sa jumelle. A partir de là, Grimmjow repris le contrôle.  
Ichigo se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Bon dieu qu'il embrassait bien !  
Il jouait avec sa langue, mordillant la lèvre. Ses mains venait caresser son dos, ses fesses, et vinrent s'entremêler dans les cheveux roux en bataille. C'était des sensations inédites pour lui... L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Vite ils se séparèrent essoufflés et rouges. Ils devaient se reprendre vite avant de rentré chez leurs amis. Ces petits instants baisers intenses entre deux couloirs les amusaient beaucoup.  
Recoiffés et remis de leur petit échange, les deux hommes frappèrent à la porte de leurs amis.  
C'est Aizen qui leur ouvrit, l'air épuisé, et quand les deux invités entendirent les rires de joie de l'argenté ils comprirent pourquoi. Leur hôte les laissa entrer dans l'appartement où tout le monde était déjà installé autour de la table basse qui trônait dans la salle à manger. Ils prirent place avec les autres.

Tous avaient un verre devant eux et c'était loin d'être les premiers. Gin se réinstalla sur les genoux de son brun, lui faisant de petit bisous et petites caresses.

« Dîtes-le si on dérange hein !  
-Oh petit Renji...Tu serais jaloux peut-être ? Viens par là qu'on s'amuse »

Quand l'argenté bien saoul s'avança vers le rouge un air faussement séducteur sur le visage, celui-ci recula subitement à en tomber par terre.

« Fait pas ton timide Renji...Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. »

L'argenté retourna sur son amant explosant de rire ainsi que tout le monde autours de la table.


End file.
